Little Red and the Wolf
by DustyRabbit
Summary: At the edge of a wood lay a small, red house. Something folk only whispered about but never openly spoke of. For the little red house was not known for its owner, but for that which visits the isolated dwelling in the deep hours of the night. Kakashi/OC. Supernatural, story-book AU. Warning! LEMON.


**Warning** for **lemon aka mature content** later in chapter so if you want to skip it, scroll past to the next divide once you reach the point named ' _Late summer'._ Read at own discretion.

 **Pairing:** Kakashi/OC

 **A/N:** Inspired by/loosely based on the story of Little Red Ridinghood? I still can't believe I wrote this, not to mention posted it on here! But I hope it satisfies your fix for a certain silverhaired jounin. **Wolf**!Kakashi request. Fantasy, romance and a bit of – _ehem_! Okay, I'm going to stop now before I embarrass myself completely. It's a bit late, but: **Happy 25** th **birthday!** – DR

* * *

 **-oOo-**

 **Little Red and the Wolf.**

 **-oOo-**

* * *

"If you asked me to, I would wait forever."

* * *

In the early morning light, at the edge of a wood lay a small, red house. When the sun was up and bright its walls would shine like fire. Then, when the stars awoke at night it would turn soft and inviting, nestled amongst the trees. It was an abode close yet far. Something folk only whispered about but never openly spoke of. For the Red House was not known for its owner, but for that which visits the isolated dwelling in the deep hours of the night.

Yet, as the stars fade and give way for early morning dew, glittering like diamonds in the lush grass, another night pass. Another silent watch gone uninterrupted while peering through the neatly cleaned window.

She pressed her cheeks deeper into the flesh of her palms. Her elbows already sore from where they have been propped up on the wooden table for almost two hours straight now. Tired green eyes focused on swaying branches and other small signs of the forest awakening outside.

Releasing a sigh, she breathed, "You will not come?"

Drawing herself to a stand, she stretched her arms overhead, relieving the cramped muscles of her back. Her chin-length hair stuck out in odd angles of disarray, a clear sign of her own defeat and sleep's victory of this round. Humming a soothing tone, she set about preparing that morning's oatmeal porridge. The fire in the stove offering a hiss as she added more wood, hands careful of the gluttonous flames.

Bird song sifted through the air as the first morning rays made their way in through the window in the roof, lighting the cozy but somewhat cluttered abode. She always tried to keep it tidy, knowing that he preferred it that way. But as the long hours drew by, she found herself in a loosing battle and becoming more and more immersed in the heavy tomes and scrolls littering the room, instead of the mechanical motions of cleaning.

After all, only reading was enough of a distraction to allow the ache to abate.

"There you go, Baa-chan." The bowl clattered as she set it before her grandmother. She took special care to smile in her presence, for her Baa-chan really was particular about manners. That was why her grandmother had never come to like _him_.

Growing restless under the shrivelled old woman's ancient and unnerving stare, she adjusted the intricate shawl around bony shoulders, trying to ignore how frail her Baa-chan had become.

She gave a small bow of her head as she left her elder to eat in peace. Mornings were always hard on old bones, she used to say. Shiaka never knew why that was so. But she wouldn't question her Baa-chan's words, because she rarely lied about such things.

Shiaka started to go about tidying the room, but her gaze was soon drawn by the empty basket by the front door. Autumn was already halfway gone and the days were far shorter now that winter was coming. She had been obedient thus far and never strayed too far into the woods. But food was slowly going scarce. It had already been two months since they had eaten anything else but stored fruit, wheat, oats and other preserves.

Shiaka glanced at her grandmother, bottom lip tucked firmly between even rows of teeth.

 _What she does not know won't hurt her._ Hesitant, she stared out the window one last time, waiting. Hoping. But morning had already come. _Just this once._

* * *

 **.oOo.**

* * *

The forest had grown dark over the years, she noted. Far more so than she remembered as a child. The bright meadows and flowering fields had ben replaced by twisted trunks and greedy branches trying to catch her at every turn. Still, on some level it was much like walking through a dream. The small woodland creatures did not cower when she approached and the bright insects were curious, almost playfully dancing around her. Swooping down around her legs and taking perch on her long, red cloak. They must like the soft feel of it, for it was very similar in texture to the soft petals of a blood red rose. Light, yet warm when needed. Protective. An extension of the embrace she adored the most.

Yes, Shiaka loved her cloak. In fact, it was her most prized possession.

She stopped and reached down for another cluster of beautiful mushrooms. Their golden color made them seem like secret treasures hidden for her to find. Already, she had enough to last them for days. But the bounty of the wood was too abundant to resist. With lightly stained fingers, she plucked another ripe blueberry within her reach. Delighting in its subtle yet sweet taste.

Shiaka remembered now, the scent that had fascinated her so long ago. Wood and pine had overtaken it more and more these last few years, but underneath its heavy scent was still the delicate hint of blueberry. An alluring sweetness that had her stomach fluttering uncontrollably from just remembering it.

At the deep caw of a raven she startled. Head rising to survey the wood around her.

But for all that she tried, she could not find the reason behind the birds' sudden flight. But as Shiaka contiuned to take in her surroundings, she realized that it was quiet. Like the whole wood had decided to go silent. Not even a soothing song of crickets or the odd scamper of a squirl or two.

Her hands clutched the grip of her basket hard.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

* * *

When she exited the wood it was to see evening set around her.

Had she really been away that long?

Shiaka rushed over the grass that stood between her and the small house. The abode was dark as she entered, no candles lit at all.

For a moment, she felt bad for leaving her Baa-chan alone for so long. They only had each other, after all. Therefor she was not at all surprised to be straight out ignored as she returned.

With a bit of shame stiffening her frame, Shiaka went about hanging off her cloak on a knob on the wall. It was with some disappointment that she retrieved her Baa-chan's dishes. The bowl untouched, still full of cold, stale porridge. She must not have been hungry, Shiaka reasoned. But on the inside Shiaka wished her grandmother would eat. She wished for her Baa-chan to grow stronger again. To see life return to her.

Her eyes burned hotly as she rinsed off the bowl in the small sink. The cold water did nothing to ease her heartache and the soft pitter-patter of tears hitting the sink surface did not make it any better.

 _No,_ Shiaka thought to herself, _you cannot give up now._

With new determination Shiaka finsished washing the bowls and utensils. But she could not find it in her to do anything else. The basket lay forgotten on the counter. A blatant reminder of how she had chosen to leave the house earlier to spend it outdoors. A brief stint of freedom _._

As she took up her regular place by the window, leaning into her propped up hand, she gazed outside once more.

Entranced, Shiaka watched the sun slowly dive beneath the treeline into a world unknown. Not for the first time Shiaka wondered where that place was? What wonders were there on the other side of the day? Was it the same? Or was it a whole new place all together? Someplace where pain and loneliness do not exist. Where wishes do come true and hearts grow strong knowing, _knowing_...

She blinked, eyes refocusing as she found the night sky. The deep velvet vault which held so many promises, yet almost always failed to grant them.

 _Creak._

She straightened in her seat, suddenly feeling more alert than she had ever been. And she knew why. Because on her shoulders lay a familiar weight. Big, warm hands. A strong, woodsy scent penetrated her senses all at once, threatening to make her head spin.

"Shiaka."

She shivered from the low purr. The low rumble spinning a soothing weave over her ears, blocking everything but _him_ out of her mind.

Her lungs drew a shuddering breath. "You came." Half hesitant, half overjoyed. How long had she waited for him? To see his tall form exit from the trees lining the red house?

Luckily, he did not seem offended by her lack of faith in him. Instead, she heard him take a long whiff of the air, scenting it. His right hand travelled up her pale collum, traversing soft skin to brush rough-tipped fingers along her delicate jawline. Her heart fluttered at his touch and Shiaka was certain he could feel the rush of her speeding pulse beneath his hand.

Her eyes closed as she felt his nose bury itself in her hair, gently and slowly tracing a path along her scalp. Chestnut strands were pushed away by firm fingers and she shivered feeling hot breath on her ear.

"You smell of trees," he said.

"Yes."

"You have entered the wood."

She hesitated, but knew it was impossibly to deny now. " _Yes_."

"Even though I told you not to," he continued, a hint of amusement in his deep rumble.

Shiaka tried not to squirm, knowing that openly showing her discomfort would only make him more determined. There was a reason why Baa-chan never openly approved of him. His tendancy towards acting on instinct alone was not always in her best interest. It was not that he was overly violent around her. But there were times when even Shiaka herself feared him. Feared the creature _inside_ him. But, all the same, Shiaka could not seem to make herself leave him. To leave this desolated place behind once and for all and forget him forever.

She couldn't.

Shiaka twisted in her seat, eyes ready to plead for understanding but her words were silenced and all it took was a fingertip pressed to her rose-red lips.

His mismatched eyes glowed back at her in the dim room. One red the other blue. She felt enthralled by them. They made her feel things she never thought possible, and if all it took to keep them on her was to obey him to the letter who was she to refuse him?

Her throat convulsed as she swallowed. Suddenly, she became very aware of the way his eyes roamed her face and lower, to her feminine form.

Shiaka blushed.

Would he have her? The same way he claimed her every other night he visited? Just thinking of it made her legs weak and made her all the more aware of how long it had been since he last made his way into her home.

Her lips parted slightly.

"..Kakashi."

"Shh.." He adjusted his hold on her face, fingers lifting it by her chin as he made her look up further into his eyes. "Do not speak."

She nodded almost on reflex. Her eyes unable to withdraw from that gaze. She felt... naked. As if every inch of clothing had been peeled off her form. Leaving her vulnerable and exposed.

Excitement filled her and a wave of shame claimed her because of it.

When Kakashi used his steady hands to ease her out of her seat and lead her further into the house she did not protest. There was little room to be had. But Shiaka was glad that she did not have to share her bedroom with her grandmother. It would have made his visits awkward. Because she knew Baa-chan did not approve of them being in this undefinable contract with one another in the first place. But as Kakashi asked her to lay down on her bed, she knew that no matter what her Baa-chan thought of their relationship, she could never choose her over him.

For Kakashi had filled a space she never knew was empty in the first place. And if she had to surrender her heart for that sense of tranquility, so be it.

It was hers to give as she pleased anyway.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

* * *

 _Years earlier..._

He lived for the moon.

Trapped beneath the starlit sky and forced to follow wherever his goddess went, Hatake Kakashi was enslaved by instict. A primitive need that drove him to worship the great, white orb and pledge her his service. Offer his life to guard her lands, her people.

Yet, every once in a while Kakashi wavered.

His eternal life scared off his enemies and made the people he was charged with protecting fear him. Drove them to hide away from him as he roamed the woods, fields and empty roads of the night. It did not usually bother him, not much anyway. But once every moon, when his goddess was distant and the sky unbearably cold, Kakashi wavered.

For a being who had lived hundreds of years in complete solitude it came as a shock that someone like him could feel.. lonely.

To him loneliness was a foreign concept.

A very _human_ emotion his beastly side could not relate to. Wolves roamed, hunted and guarded their territories. But Kakashi was slowly loosing his edge. His fangs became less sharp, his ears a little less sensitive and his eyes by far less menecing.

He started thinking.

And as his need lost the battle for dominance against his thoughts, he started _feeling_.

Warmth.

And a crippling loneliness.

Every new moon those newfound emotions would swell. Grow and grow until he finally found something to ease it.

A small girl. Nothing more than a sapling, playing alone in the early hours of dusk at the edge of his wood. A tiny, red house with inviting lights burning inside murky windows keeping watch over her.

 _Aa. I am not the only one alone,_ was what ran through his mind then.

And from that moment on, the lonely wolf guarded the little girl living in the red house. His silver form roaming the woods nearby and howling at the sky, trying to communicate his newfound happiness to the moon.

Nights passed, and so did the moon as it circled the earth. Drawing near and falling in and out of darkness. Yet at the end of every moon cycle Kakashi would stop at the edge of the forest, peering at the tiny, red house.

With the years, the little girl sprouted and grew into a blossoming woman. Her skin pale and her chestnut hair soft, teasing his senses with its sweet scent. Rose colored lips curled into a smile every now and then as he watched her. A smile Kakashi slowly started to hope would one day be directed at himself.

So when he one day found himself standing in his wood, eye to eye with the young woman he had admired from afar for years he could hardly contain his joy.

She was frightened, he could tell. Kakashi could smell it in the air, from the particles excreted by her skin. She would not be the first nor the last to feel that way when they saw him.

He was intimidating in form.

What with his tall, muscular form. Long and powerful limbs. Yet, he managed to exhude an animalistic grace. Lean and magnificent in appearance. A hint of danger lurking around him that anyone would be foolish to ignore.

Shiaka averted her eyes, slowly reaching down to retake the half-full basket of berries she had gathered.

Even when not looking at him, her mind buzzed with the sight of his long, silver hair. The mane thick like fur and just as unruly as it was swept back and to the side. A pair of mismatched eyes staring back at her, as if able to read her every thought.

It made her feel like blushing.

But she was alone and with a unknown man in the forest.

Her grandmother's warnings regarding men in general were jarring her thoughts. Terrifying her with stories of what they could do with a young, unsuspecting woman alone in such a secluded place...

"What is your name?"

Her head snapped up at the low purr. A sound that should not be possible coming from a human throat.

The man still stood in place, his stance unchanged as he continued to stare at her. Something akin to hope shining in his eyes.

Her lips fluttered, heart battling her mind as she tried to decide whether telling this man her name truly was a good idea. She gripped the handle on her basket hard, steeling herself before shyly offering:

"Shiaka."

Suprise flashed over his features for a split second before it disappeared completely.

"Shiaka.." he murmured, rolling the name on his tongue which made something curl in her stomach as she listened to her name being uttered with such explicit adoration. It was unsettling, how she could react so strongly to something as simple as a call of her name. Yet, Shiaka found that the more time passed, the more the feeling intensified. A light quiverring that soon escalated into a hum of warmth spreading up into her chest.

She smiled, causing the male to startle. "That is my name."

He turned his face, hiding it from her with his voluminous hair. His hands gripped the sides of the simple robe he wore. Shiaka wondered if it was possible for such a beautiful man to become nervous around a mere woman. She was certainly no beauty. Nor did she have much of the traits most men found pleasing. Yet, here the man was, acting strangely just because she spoke to him freely.

"You had better return home," his deep voice rumbled. A hint of conflict infused it, but it was quickly overruled by sheer concern. "The wood can be dangerous at night. No place for young woman, such as yourself, to roam unattended."

Shiaka could not argue against that wisdom.

Her grandmother would be worried for her, if time had truly flown by that fast without her notice. She glanced at her basket, pleased that she had managed to gather enough to keep them for a few days.

Nodding her thanks at the handsome stranger, Shiaka turned to leave the wood.

Unbeknownst to her, mismatched eyes followed her the whole way home.

Their next meeting was not to be until two moons later. When the stars shone their brightest in the sky and Shiaka could be found outside strolling and enjoying the cool, summer night. If he was to be honest with himself the meeting had been less sporadic and more of a planned nature. For Kakashi had found himself searching for the woman every night since their first meeting. He knew where she lived, of course. But the fickle nature of his form during most nights had left him helpless to approach her unless the moon was weak or clouded.

Caught up in his animalistic side, Kakashi prowled the area most nights knowing little of the woman living there. Instead, he focused on the nightlife that wandered the woods. How the moon intimately caressed every blade of grass and how many times he could ward off evil spirits from encroaching upon the area.

Yet, when he so happened to cross paths with her scent, his form would cease its movements. His nose twitching with some semblance of brief recognition before he would move on.

Not in his wildest imaginations, however, had Kakashi thought to stumble upon her in his wilder form.

With what came naturally for their two-legged forms, Shiaka froze at his appearance. Her eyes wide taking in the glossy, silver fur. The gleaming eyes and sharp, white teeth that could be spotted between his barely open jaws.

Every other lesser being would have fled at the sight of him. But she did not.

Something held her rooted in place, making it impossible for her to move. It was those eyes, one red and one blue. Perfectly mismatched and so similar to another pair she had met not so long ago. Shiaka raised her hand slightly, reaching out on a mad whim to test some kind of theory. Her mind had already decided for her, it seemed, and she was powerless to refuse. To cower underneath that breathtaking gaze.

Her eyes closed once the beast neared. Her heart too weak to watch as she awaited the fierce response a regular wolf would give her. Yet, instead of sharp teeth a cold snout and soft fur brushed her fingers, sweeping up by her side and running along the outside of her leg. Her short summer dress left goosebumps to rise on her skin. The hem of it fluttering as the creature passed.

Then, as fast as it appeared the wolf was gone, slinking off into the trees until her eyes could no longer pick out its shimmering fur amongst the rough, brown bark.

Shiaka raised her hand, brushing fingertips along her lips as if to ascertain herself it had not been a dream.

The fragrant scent of blueberries filled her nose, an imprint that would stay with her for years to come. Because Shiaka doubted she would ever be able to forget the man with the silver hair and stunning, mismatched eyes.

Her heart was already too entranced by him to ever forget him.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

* * *

 _Late summer..._

Shiaka sighed into the heated kiss. Feeling every inch of him pressed against her. It caused as strange flutter inside her stomach, like hundreds of butterflies flocked inside her, overjoyed at his presence. His scent invaded her, rubbing off so strong she was sure it would never leave her skin. His hands coaxed her, caressed her still somewhat clothed form as he continued to explore her mouth.

Finally pulling away, she was left staring into mismatched eyes. His eyes dark, filled with emotions she could not identify other than a strong need to be close to her. As he had expressed these last few nights he had approached her.

"Beautiful," he whispered, his thumb brushing over her cheek affectionately. As if afraid he would damage her just by touching her.

A response bubbled up inside her, but she knew better than to word it. No matter how many times she told him how stunning and absolutely breathtakingly handsome he was, he would always brush it off. As if he was used to hearing such things and did not care to have them repeated again. The thought was a troubled one. For surely, such an amazing being such as this had to have his fair share of admirers? There was no doubt in her mind that there probably were others more worthy of his attention. This mysterious stranger who had suddenly showed up in her life could not possibly be tamed by a single woman. Nor did she know if she wished for him to be so.

Something about the wild, feral nature that surrounded him only added to his allure. Drawing her in like a moth to a flame. Even a night spent fully in his presence was unable to quench her need for him. To feel his eyes on her, to experience his warmth next to hers. It had started to make her head dizzy the first time. The raw want with which her body was responding to his. Even if it was just a flighty touch of his fingers on her arm or a strong embrace, she found herself craving it more and more.

Enough to cause her sleepless nights filled with mooning over him and hoping to catch a glance of his elegant form under the moonlight.

The tip of his nose ran slowly up her neck, stopping just beneath her ear.

"You smell so good," he murmured. "So sweet, just like you... It makes me want to rub your scent all over myself, to bring a piece of you with me."

She stretched, allowing her body to arch up off the ground, making it brush against his. Her head then fell to one side, baring her throat submissively.

A low growl escaped his throat and Kakashi didn't hesitate to accept her invitation. Lips pressed against the smooth skin. Tendrils of chestnut brown hair brushing his face in the process.

Shiaka gasped, a hand curling up in front of her parted mouth as she rode out the tingling sensation the light touches caused her. His arm curled more firmly around her middle, lifting her body closer to his.

Blades of grass brushed her bare legs and shoulders, the starlit sky illuminating them where they lay.

For a second, she stared mesmerised by the way his hair gleamed under the starlight, before the silvery mop dove, sweeping deliciously over her skin as his lips trailed down across her exposed chest, stopping at the fabric covering her breasts.

He groaned, a feeling she could feel echo inside herself.

Gently, Kakashi lay his head on her chest, ear positioned perfectly over her heart as he tried to calm himself. Slender fingers brushed through his hair, drawing a appreaciative purr out of him.

She was so perfect in his eyes he had a hard time resisting. But Shiaka was also very pure. To make matters worse the woman was one of the people he had sworn to protect and yet here he was, tempted to soil her just to soothe his own burning need. He bit his lip, sharp canines drawing blood as he forced his long-drawn desire down. This was the second time his initial touches had escalated into something more, a need to experience all that Shiaka had to offer. To remove the barriers between them.

At first, there was simply a need for bodily contact. To know that the other was near. But soon, a more instinctive emotion started to take root. His animal side urged him to make things clear between them, to state his purpose with this female. Kakashi did not like edging lines. He needed concrete knowledge of where things stood between them. For if he didn't know where to set his boundraries, he couldn't protect her from himself.

From what he might or might not do.

"What is wrong?" her soft voice asked, it was like listening to the birds awakening at the crack of dawn. A fresh breeze over the harried fields of his ancient mind.

"Nothing.." Kakashi grumbled, pressing deeper into her chest. Her heartbeat fluttered beneath his ear and he felt his own chest expand slightly with the knowledge of what effects he had on her.

He could hear her hesitate, but in the end Shiaka did not argue his words. It was what he liked about her. Her utter trust in his decisions. She had allowed him close, without even questioning why. Even though Kakashi could have been a bloodthirsty beast out to get her while she was alone and vulnerable Shiaka had smiled before him. Entrusting her fate to him fully.

Shiaka listened to the quiet nightlife around them. Her mind only registering the night sky and Kakashi's warm body pressed against her. It was comforting and oddly soothing... She had been worried when Kakashi did not visit for a month. Her silverhaired friend had been very punctual during the scant year they had known each other, but lately, he had started to stray from his schedule. It seemed that something drove him to find as much time as possible to spend with her and the intervals between his visits changed with it. Becoming more impulsive, sometimes even startling in their nature.

Not that she minded.

Her days were dull here at the edge of the forest. As nothing much happened here and her Baa-chan had strictly forbidden her any interaction with the villagers closest to them.

Perhaps that was why Shiaka found Kakashi's visits so exciting? Her heart always held its breath until he came to visit her next, the muscle pounding wildly at the flash of his handsome smile. The way his body language always seemed to show how much he had missed her too, encouraged the feeling, of course. Like a jolt to her system, Shiaka found herself nervous whenever he stepped close. Her breath hitching once he reached over to brush tendrils of hair out of her face.

Then he had kissed her.

And Shiaka knew that whatever she had been feeling towards the male thus far had to be more than simple attraction...

As if her thoughts roused him, Kakashi pushed himself up on his forearms, his face hovering closely over hers. A strange expression lingered on his face that was different from the regular way Kakashi looked at her.

"I would like to take you away," he said thoughtfully. "To make you mine and mine alone. But alas, I have no such powers nor does my mistress allow me such leisure."

"My dear Shiaka.." Kakashi whispered sadly as he caressed her face, his eyes never leaving hers. "I am a creature of the night. Without my purpose, I have no form. And where I go... you cannot follow."

She gaped at him, realizing this was meant as a goodbye. Moisture dampened her eyes, but Shiaka could not pull her gaze off him. She would not. Not if he was leaving her. Not if she was to forever endure this loneliness she did not realize she felt without him.

"What if I wait for you?"

His face furrowed, a pained look dawning on it as he realized what she intended.

"I will not force you to wait for a dream," Kakashi growled, not threatening, but out of sheer frustration. Plagued by his decision.

"My goddess has been very understanding of us so far. For her to even listen to the needs of such a lowly servant such as I..." He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as his mind, ruled by his promise of servitude to the Moon, threatened to take hold of him again. "But the winds change. They always do, Shiaka. I do not know for how much longer I will be tasked with protecting this wood and the lands near it. If the Moon takes me further away from you, we might never see each other again."

He swallowed thickly. "Do not waste the best years of your life waiting for me."

She placed her hands on each side of his face, her skin jolting him to attention, making him instantly aware of her presence. Her eyes softened, glistening with tears as she promised, despite the fear marking his features. Against the better judgement of her own mind.

Her heart was completely open to this creature, this silverhaired guardian diety that was so selfless he would abandon a soul that had long since belonged to him and him only.

Shiaka stroked the sides of his face, feeling his breath hitch as she sealed her fate.

"If you asked me to, I would wait forever."

His wide eyes bore down on her, face full of disbelief as if he could not even fathom she would consider such a thing. Yet, as her words settled within his mind, he could no longer deny it. The frail band of restraint keeping him controlled seemed to snap in that moment. Clarity being overridden by instinct and pure need.

A need for this woman, who offered herself up so freely.

He drew a ragged breath. Half laughing, much to her stunned disbelief. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

She shiverred from the dark note in his voice, a side that he had never showed around her before.

Yet, as his body shifted to trap her body fully beneath his, she could not find it in her to fear him. Shiaka could not stop herself from loving this man. No matter if he was cruel, harsh or just as animalistic as his other form tend to be, she could not deny that small fact. For it was what had her blood heating, her heart pumping and her lips unconsciously parting once he leaned down to breathe over her lips.

"I will have you," he murmured against her lips. Head dipping fully to claim that rose colored mouth in a short but passionate kiss.

She allowed it. At this point there was no way Shiaka could refuse him. Neither did she want to and with that thought still strong in her mind, she pushed more insistently against his form, her arms using her weight as leverage to pull him down onto her. Minimizing the space between them.

Kakashi growled in response, resurfacing from the kiss to tug firmly at her bottom lip with his teeth.

Shiaka jumped at the sensation, the sharp canines merciless as they held it captive.

He soon released it, however, moving instead to nuzzle her hair. She gasped, her fingers latching onto his bicep as one hand travelled down her shoulder, dragging the strap of her dress down with it.

She moaned, enjoying the small nips and kisses he trailed down her neck. His mouth stopped at the juncture between neck and shoulder, seeming to comtemplate something. She was about to ask what, when suddenly cool air brushed over her bared chest. She shiverred, chest heaving even as she lay still, not daring to do anything before Kakashi had calmed somewhat.

His burning gaze trailed over the virgin skin, untouched by any male, even him. In his wolf form he would not have been able to appreaciate the shape of her shy curves, but in this one, he experienced a rush of blood southwards just admiring the gentle swell of her breast. The way her dusky peaks tightened beneath his heated gaze.

He ducked, seizing one to lavish it with much needed attention while he caressed the other with his large hand. Shiaka arched into his touch, forcing more of her to be pampered by his tongue. A light pinch quickly made her tremble, immediately falling obedient once more.

"Good girl," he murmured against her skin, his heartbeat working a hundred miles per hour as he tried to reign in the urge to take her there and now. An ache had started between his legs, demanding his attention, but he ignored it for the time being. He needed to concentrate on Shiaka, she needed to be prepared properly if she was to withstand the ritual of binding her soul to his.

Her breaths were released in small pants as she waited nervously, handing control over to Kakashi. The silverhaired man was to be her first. With her being fully ignorant of the ways pertaining to the act of coupling and men's anatomy in general under such circumstances, Shiaka felt it best to leave Kakashi in charge of the progressions.

Truthfully, Shiaka had her hands full already with trying to endure the onslaught of sensations he was instilling in her.

A strange warmth had started to pool deep in her abdomen. The feeling made her instinctively press her legs together. Unfortunately, that was hindered by Kakashi's firm presence between them.

Kakashi hummed one last time around her sensitive flesh before he released it. His head rising a bit to peek at her face.

"Allow me to remove this?" he asked, hinting at her dress by running a hand down the fabric.

Shiaka nodded, distracted and somewhat impatient.

The dress wasn't really covering much, bunched up by her hips as it was it barely covered her from hip to waist. In that sense it didn't really bother her that much, but judging from the look on Kakashi's face, it _did_ bother him.

She offered to lift her hips off the grass and the cotton slid off her easily in one, fluid sweep. His hands pushing it down her thighs and legs, taking the time to brush her smooth skin along the way.

Once she was fully undressed, Kakashi took in the sight of her body bared before him. It pleased him, though Kakashi could not explain why. His body ached to explore every curve, every crevice. To mix their scents and mark her as his own.

He could feel his canines elongate slightly, tapering into sharper points.

"Soon we will belong to each other, Shiaka."

Her eyes closed at the raw emotion in his voice, her lashes fluttering open a second later as she felt him rise into a seat. Hands nimbly worked the ties to his robe, which soon fell off his body leaving his strong chest exposed to her hungry eyes.

Kakashi grinned down at her, the kind that claimed the whole of his face. Obviously amused by the way she stared at his bared skin.

For once, she did not have the time to stop herself from being honest. "You are beautiful."

And she was being truthful, enough that she would stake her life on it to convince him of her words. Shiaka had never seen any man so well formed, so made to be seen underneath the stars. Their white light only enchanced the smoothness of his ivory skin, causing his hair glow as if he was an angel sent to retrieve her.

He looked taken aback by her words, but Shiaka knew she could not stop now.

"I love you, Hatake Kakashi." She should have felt vulnerable in her state, but Shiaka only felt more empowered. A bravery she had never experienced before grew inside her and it was with shining eyes that she confessed the insides of her heart. "I think I have, ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"Shiaka..."

"Nothing would make me happier than for you to finally allow me to express that love. I give all of myself to you and you alone. So please, Kakashi. Be gentle with my heart. For I will only ever love you in the whole of my lifetime."

His long fingers reached out to her, fingertips dragging along skin to finally stop over her heart.

"It is an honor, to finally bind myself to you, Shiaka. To seal away a part of myself in something else than a homeless wind and a restless moon." Kakashi paused, having to swallow over the sudden rawness to his throat. His deep baritone once more filled the air as he bent down, mouth coming to hover over the juncture he had been mapping out previously, hand weaving fingers with hers as he pledged. "I give myself to you, Shiaka. To have for as long as you want me, until my very soul is released from its bonds and I am able to join you on the other side."

Her eyes flew open open as teeth pierced her flesh, searing pain starting in her shoulder.

His hold tightened on her hand, another shifting their limbs, his body pressing down on her so that she nearly couldn't breathe.

Then, with a smooth glide he slid forward.

The second jolt caused her to cry out, which he smothered with his lips, releasing her shoulder in favor of soothing her with a kiss.

She moaned into the kiss despite the bloody tinge mingled into it and Kakashi used the opening to deepen it, drawing her thoughts further off of her current predicament. Soon, however, once the pain started to fade back into a subtle ache, _other_ sensations took over.

Gasping, she pulled free for air. Her hands automatically clutching at his shoulders.

It took Shiaka a moment to realize that his form was rocking beneath her hands, his body moving with precise control as he stared down at her face, searching it for clues on her condition. When pain was no longer etched on her features, Kakashi deemed it safe to move on. Hooking one arm under her knee he hoisted the appendage up a bit.

Shiaka's head flew back, the new angle sending a stream of pleasure through her.

"K-Kakashi..!"

He rubbed his cheek against hers, his long hair closing the space between them and turning everything into a blur. She couldn't remember when her eyes fluttered close, or why she felt like she could never unwrap her arms from around his strong neck. But she realized none of those things mattered in the end.

For as their breaths finally mingled as one, their bodies lying spent pulled flush up against each other and their hearts beating in synchronization with smiles gracing their lips. Shiaka realized that all that mattered was _him_ , that moment and the knowledge that her heart had finally found its home.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

* * *

 _Ten years later..._

A soft swishing sound was made as the small legs swung back and forth. Tiny hands gripped the table end firmly, an eagerness infusing the child as she kept green eyes fixed on the world outside. Shiaka smiled over her shoulder as she watched the scene, her hands busily preparing a basket of mushrooms, prepping them to be hung and dried later that week.

The pitter-patter of little feet on wood soon followed and she turned her gaze toward the small form rubbing its eyes sleepily.

"Still up?" the boy asked, tugging his favorite blanket higher but the ends still managed to brush the floor.

"Just a bit longer," Shiaka said, as she ran a hand through the dark brown locks decorating the boy's head. "Kaa-chan will come soon."

"Go sleep, Suzu. Babies sleep early!"

The younger boy puffed out his cheeks. Hand curling into the fabric of his mother's skirt.

"There now, Hoshino. You are small too, remember? Don't tease your brother."

"Suzu no baby," the boy said stubbornly and Shiaka stooped to pick the toddler up. Easily fitting the two-year-old onto the swell of her hip.

"Hai, hai." She smiled, deciding to ignore the indignant look worn by her eldest.

"Not fair," Hoshino grumbled, crossing her eyes and making her form sway precariously on the high stool she sat on. "Suzu always gets everything."

Shiaka allowed her lips to curl as she set the finished mushrooms away, leaving the rest for later. It seemed she had unruly children to put to bed and the faster she did it, the more time she would have to spare later. The day had been long and tiring, after all. Her feet not quite managing to keep up with the smaller children's swift ones.

The room became darker as a passing cloud blocked the rising moon, but the darkness no longer scared her like it once used to. Instead, Shiaka felt herself calm, unsurprised as the hinges creaked behind her.

"Oh, is my little Star feeling left out?"

Suzu squirmed on her hip, the sudden squawk behind her raising the alarm. "Tou-chan!"

Shiaka listened in on the playful scuffle that was doubtlessly taking place behind her. Ringing laughter and playful squeels filled the air. She almost dropped Suzu, who really was more than eager to enter the writhing pile currently wrestling on the floor. Shiaka allowed her shoulders to sag, her head shaking faintly in dismay at what must be happening to her newly cleaned rug.

"Go along, get ready for bed," a low voice murmured and the little, silverhaired girl rushed down past her. Shiaka barely had enough time to catch sight of the somewhat ruffled dress and bits of leaves sticking from Hoshino's hair before she was out of sight.

"Up, up!" Came the demand and she felt Suzu being plucked from his perch. A quick rubbing of noses were exchanged, the child giggling in delight before he too was set down. The toddler pattering down after his sister.

Warm, strong arms wrapped around her middle. A shaggy head of silky, silver strands brushed her cheek. The familiar woodsy scent hinting of blueberries enveloped her and Shiaka peered sideways, catching the wistful curl of his lips. The gleam to his mismatched eyes.

Kakashi was warm. Deliciously so. Try as she might Shiaka could not ignore the fact that this man had rushed through his nightly duties just to return a few hours earlier. To see them. To see _her._

Her lips twitched, finally giving in to the longsuffering smile that threatened her lips.

Kakashi had probably dragged half the wood in with him on his way back, but at that moment Shiaka couldn't seem to care. All that mattered was that Kakashi was here and staying, for as long as the moon allowed him to.

"I am home, my beautiful wife," he purred, his breath doing sinful things to her neck as he breathed over it. Kakashi pressed a kiss to her jaw, softly, but he still somehow managed to turn her skin on fire with that small brush of lips. "Have you missed me?"

"Yes," she trailed, turning in his arms to his surprise. Kakashi's startled eyes peered down at her as Shiaka rose up on her tiptoes, arms coming to wrap loosely around his neck. "But I promised I would wait forever, didn't I?"

He closed the distance between their lips in a blink, every second forcing more of their warm breaths to mingle together passionately. Two becoming one, just like they promised that night many years ago.

Kakashi pulled away, keen eyes observing her thoroughly flushed state.

She had never seen him more smug then he looked at that moment.

"So you did."

* * *

 _ **#The End**_


End file.
